dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein Tag der Freude
Ein Tag der Freude ist eine Hauptquest in . Diese Queste ist Teil der Herkunftsgeschichte Stadtelf und kann nur mit dieser Herkunft gespielt werden. Handlung Der Stadtelf wird von seiner Cousine Shianni geweckt, da heute seine Hochzeit stattfindet. Sie erzählt, dass der zukünftige Partner des angehenden Wächters bereits da sei. Nachdem Shianni gegangen ist, holt der Stadtelf die Hochzeitskleidung aus der Kiste und zieht sie an. Dessen Vater Cyrion Tabris erinnert sich am heutigen Tag an die Mutter des angehenden Wächters Adaia, und gibt seinem Kind die Stiefel der Mutter. Sobald man das Haus verlässt, erblickt der Stadtelf geradeaus mehrere betrunkene Elfen. Auf das Hochzeitsgeschenk angesprochen wollen sie 30 schenken, mit Überreden werden 40 draus. Beim ''Vhenadal ''haben sich zwei alte Freunde der Mutter des angehenden Wächters eingefunden, namentlich Dilwyn und Gethon. Spricht der Stadelf freundlich zu ihnen, wollen sie ihm 15 schenken, die sie gespart haben. Ebenso findet der angehende Wächter Nessas Vater. Dieser sagt dem bald Verheirateten, dass sie vom menschlichen Besitzer ihres Hauses rausgeworfen wurden. Nun wollen sie zu den Ruinen von Ostagar reisen, um dort Arbeit zu finden. Der Vater wird jegliche Hilfsangebote des Stadtelfen ablehnen. Nach dem Gespräch mit dem Vater spricht Nessa den angehenden Wächter an, wobei sie sagt, dass ihr Vater zu stolz ist um Hilfe anzunehmen. Diese Situation kann verschieden gelöst werden. * sie ihren Schicksal überlassen (keine XP) * 3 geben damit sie in Highever leben können (50 XP) * 10 geben damit sie im Gesindelviertel bleiben können (100 XP) * Nessas Vater überreden, dass Nessa bei Cyrion bleibt (50 XP) Nachdem dies geklärt ist, sucht und findet der angehende Wächter seinen Cousin Soris, der heute ebenfalls heiraten soll. Auf dem Weg zu Shianni trifft der Stadtelf Taeodor, der erzählt, dass seine Cousins die mysteriösen Dalish-Elfen suchen. Kurz vor der Ankunft bei Shianni taucht ein äußert unfreundlicher Mensch auf, bis Shianni ihn mit einem Bierkrug niederschlägt. Einer der Begleiter des Menschen bemerkt, dass dies sehr dumm gewesen war, denn der Bewusstlose sei Vaughan Kendells, Sohn des Arls von Denerim. Nachdem Vaughan von seinen Begleitern weggetragen wurde, trifft der Stadtelf und Soris nun erstmals ihre zukünftigen Ehepartner. Nachdem sie gegangen sind, erblickt Soris einen weiteren Menschen, der möglicherweise zu Vaughan gehört. Er empfiehlt dem angehenden Wächter, den Menschen aus dem Gesindeviertel zu vertreiben, ehe jemand auf dumme Ideen kommt. Im Gespräch mit dem Menschen stellt sich schnell heraus, dass er nicht gehen wird. Schließlich kommt Hahren Valendrian hinzu, und erklärt, dass der Mensch der Graue Wächter Duncan und als Gast willkommen ist. Der Hahren ordnet nun an, dass alle in Position für die Hochzeit gehen sollen. Bevor der Stadtelf sich zur Hochzeitszeremonie begibt, kann er Duncan ein paar Fragen stellen. Während die Hochzeitszeremonie stattfindet, taucht Vaughan allerdings erneut auf und will mehrere Elfenfrauen mitnehmen. Der angehende Wächter wird in jedem Fall von einem vom Vaughans Begleiter niedergeschlagen. Weiblicher Stadtelf Als die angehende Wächterin wieder erwacht, findet sie sich im Anwesen des Arls von Denerim wieder, zusammen mit den anderen Frauen. Nach kurzer Zeit kommen mehrere Wachen, die zuerst Nola töten, und dann Shianni sowie Valora mitnehmen. Die Stadtelfin soll gefesselt werden. Bevor dies passiert taucht hinter ihnen Soris auf. Er schiebt dem angehenden Wächter ein Schwert am Boden zu. Nachdem beide Wachen tot sind, erklärt Soris, dass er mit Nelaros gekommen ist. Die Ausrüstung habe er von Duncan erhalten. Männlicher Stadtelf Als der angehende Wächter wieder erwacht, stellt er fest, dass alle Frauen weg sind, wie auch seine Zukünftige Nesiara. Das Gesindeviertel befindet sich im Ausnahmezustand, und Valendrian ist sich nicht sicher, was nun am besten zu tun sei. Ein Elf berichtet, dass er im Anwesen des Arls arbeitet, und eine kleine Gruppe einschleusen könnte, wobei Duncan ein wenig Ausrüstung für die Rettungsaktion bereitstellt. Der Stadtelf macht sich mit Soris und dem Elf auf dem Weg. Am Außenbereich des Anwesens angekommen, müssen beide an den patrouillierenden Mabari und Wachen vorbei. Im Anwesen angekommen, findet das Duo eine schlafende Wache, die befragt und/ oder getötet wird. Im selben Raum findet der angehende Wächter Reinigungsmittel. Beide Wege In der Küche des Anwesens will der Koch losschreien, jedoch schlägt ihn Adwen nieder. In einem verschlossen Schrank in diesem Raum ist Rattengift und Brandy. Im nächsten Raum halten sich drei dienstfreie Wachen auf. Trägt der Stadtelf und/oder Soris Waffen bzw. Rüstung oder hat Blut auf der Kleidung, so bemerkt das Trio dies, was in einem Kampf mündet. Sind der angehende Wächter sowie Soris dagegen unbewaffnet und tragen Zivilkleidung, halten die Wachen den Stadtelf und Soris für Diener und verlangen Getränke. Im Raum auf der anderen Seite befindet sich Wein. Nun kann der Stadtelf den Brandy mit dem Reinigungsmittel oder dem Rattengift versetzen, was im Tod der Wachen mündet ohne zu kämpfen. Wird ihnen der unvergiftete Brandy ausgeschenkt, sind die Wachen ziemlich beleidigend, werden aber Soris und den angehenden Wächter gehen lassen. Nachdem das geklärt ist, kämpft sich der Stadtelf durch das Anwesen, wobei er den Tod von Nelaros (weibl.) bzw. Nola (männl.) nicht verhindern kann. Schließlich kommt der angehende Wächter zu Vaughan. Er bietet 40 an, wenn der Stadtelf ihn mit den Elfenfrauen laufen lässt, alternativ kann der Arlssohn im Kampf getötet werden. Wird das Geld angenommen, muss der angehende Wächter es im Raum verstecken, damit er es später mitnehmen kann. Ansonsten verliert er das Gold. Wurde Vaughan getötet, geht Soris um die anderen Frauen zu holen, während der Stadtelf sich um Shianni kümmert. Wieder im Gesindeviertel erzählt der angehende Wächter Valendrian und Duncan von den Geschehnissen. Sogleich kommen mehrere Wachen, die diejenigen suchen, die das Anwesen des Arls angegriffen haben. Wurde Vaughan getötet, kann der Stadtelf entweder die gesamte Schuld auf sich nehmen, die Schuld gestehen und Soris mit belasten oder lügen, dass es kein Elf gewesen war. Letzteres wird von Elva als Lüge enttarnt, da sie den angehenden Wächter und Soris beschuldigt. Wurde Vaughans Angebot angenommen, wissen die Wachen bereits, dass der Stadtelf und Soris die Täter sind. Bevor die Wachen weiter handeln können, rekrutiertet Duncan den Stadtelf für die Wächter, was ihn vor einer Verhaftung, und letztendlich der Hinrichtung, rettet. Gilt Soris für die Wachen als schuldig werden sie ihn abführen, ansonsten gehen die Wachen unverrichteter Dinge wieder. Nachdem sich der angehende Wächter von allen verabschiedet hat, verlässt er mit Duncan Denerim Richtung Ostagar. Ablauf en:A Day for Celebration Kategorie:Hauptquests (Origins) Kategorie:Denerim Kategorie:Quests (Herkunftsgeschichten)